


Farmer Melkor's Grab Bag: The SBURB Modpack

by Cyanogynist



Series: Sburb: The Modding Scene [2]
Category: Homestuck, Terraria
Genre: Calamity Mod, Gen, MODDING, Modpack, SBURB Guide, Sburb Is Just A Game, Terraria - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanogynist/pseuds/Cyanogynist
Summary: YES. AFTER A FEW LONG MONTHS. cyanogenMisogynist returns to the Modding Scene series to review not one, not two, but around a hundred mods, in the popular Farmer Melkor's Grab Bag modpack for the ActOmega Modloader.





	1. Farmer Melkor's Grab Bag: About, feat. Cosmoswitch Mod

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gale_Breeze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gale_Breeze/gifts).



> Here's the Terraria Calamity mod. Credit to it: https://forums.terraria.org/index.php?threads/released-wip-calamity-mod.44065/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back? Back again? Cyan's back, tell your friends!

Ah, modding. Adding something to your favorite games, whether it be equipment, bug fixes, or an entire expansion pack. SBURB is not immune to this effect of popular video games, and I'm glad it's not, because I wouldn't be here, reviewing this cool and new XBOX huge modpack. Which, if you haven't read the title, is called Farmer Melkor's Grab Bag. I'll summarize the content of this huge modpack, starting with the best of the best. It's one of my favorite mods since it was released, and, hell, even now. It's called the Cosmoswitch Mod, a SBURB port of the Calamity Mod for Terraria, and it's pretty huge. Here is its content, in numbers.

  * Probably 2,000 new items.
  * 10-ish armor sets.
  * A slew of new enemies!
  * More furniture for house decoration!
  * More NPCs!
  * About 15 new bosses, and 5 minibosses, all of which are cool as heck.
  * New aspects, such as Blaze, Frost, and many more.
  * SO. MUCH. LORE. More lore than SiivaGunner. Like that's even possible.
  * Elemental waifus, now in SBURB. Prepare your Shipping Scales-manipulation abilities.
  * INFINITE BIRBS. WHY. IT KEEPS HAPPENING. I TOLD YOU MAN. I TOLD YOU ABOUT BIIIIIIIIIIIIIRBS, YOU FAT NASTY TRASH.
  * Elemental waifus.
  * Never be the killed-est player on the Battlefield with the Godslayer weapon and armor set! Now with Sans-like immunity-frame-ignoring weapon effects!
  * Triactis' True Paladinian Mage-Hammer of Might. A huge-ass hammerkind weapon with an equally huge-ass name.
  * Elemental waifus.
  * "ALL ABOARD THE SCYTHE TRAIN, CHOO CHOO!" - BaumProductions, on the Calamity Mod's autothrown boomerangs
  * Every single boss has two or more phases. EVERY. SINGLE. ONE. Even the giant blue spiked worm that's meant to be fought BEFORE THE FIRST VANILLA BOSS. COME ON.
  * Elemental waifus.
  * Day 100. The birbs are still there, and still infinite.
  * Did I mention elemental waifus yet? They're pretty hot.



A pretty short summary of the Cosmoswitch/Calamity mod. More on this mod and other ones in the modpack when I feel like it!

~~...now that I think about it, this list needs more elemental waifus.~~


	2. Double Feature: Cool And New Soundtrack + Zilly Recruits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no Cosmoswitch showcase today. But there is a double feature of mods to make up for that.

**Cool and New Soundtrack:**

For an ironically terribly-drawn webcomic, Cool and New Webcomic has some good soundtracks. By the likes of Cerulean, NyashAlex, SplitSuns, cookiefonster, and many more artists, we have been blessed with [these unironically good beats](https://coolandnewwebcomic.bandcamp.com). And now, thanks to this mod, you can listen to these songs while playing SBURB. What a time to be alive.

**Zilly Recruits:**

Why. Who thought this was a good idea. Enemies that spread Saccharine Dementia. And all of them are Homestuck references. Skaia Labs has left us. Here's the list of these new enemies below:

  * Sentient Rainbow Pumpkin: Can turn intangible and untargetable at random times, and can suicide-bomb into an explosion of candy, insanity, and Life powers.
  * Saccharine Ringbearer: Has a ring, and will try to "marry" you with it.
  * Zilly-Infused Boot: Kicks people off cliffs.
  * The Turntables: Mid-game boss. Plays 1 out of 4 Fraymotifs, all of which are dangerous. None of them spread SD, however. Thank.
  * Awakened Zilly Santa: Super-late-game boss. Has lots of crazy Trickster Mode powers.
  * Zillywave and Sawhoo: Mid-game elites. Buffed versions of Squarewave and Sawtooth.
  * And lots more.



Install this mod only either for the equipment that they drop, if you unironically like Saccharine Dementia, if you think you are prepared for this [REDACTED] (Spoiler alert: You are not. Not at all.), if you are high enough to do this, or all of the above.


End file.
